This invention relates to a linkage mechanism for a recliner chair, and more particularly to a linkage mechanism for a recliner chair that achieves improved motion from the open, reclining, TV position to the fully reclined position.
Linkage mechanism for recliner chairs are common in the furniture industry. Typically, recliner chairs have extendable footrests that allow the user to recline in several positions. For instance, a conventional recliner chair moves between a closed, stowed position; an open, reclining TV position; and a fully reclined position. However, improved motion and movement are desired when the chair is moved from the open, reclining, TV position to the fully reclined position. Specifically, improved movement of the rear portion of the seat with respect to the front portion of the seat is needed when the chair is moved from the open, reclining, TV position to the fully reclined position. More specifically, when the chair is moved from the open, reclining, TV position to the fully reclined position, it is preferred that the rear of the seat move upwardly at a faster rate than the front portion of the seat to provide a more horizontal orientation of fully reclined position for the user.
Thus, while recliner chairs are known, there remains a need for an improved recliner chair that provides improved movement between seating, reclining, and fully reclined positions.